Trigger happy for Addy
by appledagger7
Summary: Alia David is on her last mission, while faking her death, she is accidently sent to the Jeffersonian where she meets the group at the Jeffersonian, while holding Zach Addy at gun point, she gets saved by NCIS then decides to join the group.
1. the switch

Alia David (DAVEED) was loading her gun, her eyes compared to her sister Ziva's were green, she was a full time Muss ad agent, she spoke seven languages and was a wet work asset. She looked at her sister and Ziva smiled at her.

"DO not worry once Agent Lamar kills you, you will be sent to ducky, but they will think you are dead."

She sighed and nodded it was her last job, she always said it was her last job, but she knew better, however she sent a request to work in the lab with Abby, her true love was science, and she had a PHD in Entomology and Geology.

"DO not worry all will be fine."

_The Jeffersonian _

Agent Booth was patiently waiting for Dr. Brennan while she finished up on the skeleton of a young boy. She walked toward Booth with a smile.

"OK now we can go."

She said while Zach prepared the station for the next body that would be arriving. When several body bags arrived.

"What is this?"

"These came form a Dr. Mallard in Quantico, he requested your help."

"Oh yes a Remember"

She said heading to her office to inform the Dr. mallard that she got the bodies, booth was waiting with her when they walked out both grabbed his gun looking at a young woman pointing her gun at Zach's temple.

"You are not Ducky."

_NCIS_

Ducky looked over all of the body bags, he had a problem Alia was not in any of them. He just got off of the Phone with Dr. Temperance Brennan, when Ziva and Gibbs walked into the room.

"OK how is she doing?"

"She is not here, I am afraid she is at The Jeffersonian, I sent some bodies over there to get the opinion of a colleague, she may have accidently been switched."

"May have?"

"There is no answer to Dr. Brennan's direct line."

"To the Jeffersonian now"

Ziva became very nervous, her sister was the type to shoot first ask questions never, and knowing her temper at this exact moment she would have three killed or at least one at gun point.

_Bones_

Alia stared at the young man, he was very calm, something that she did not expect, he was thinking but she had no idea what it was. He had a boyish face with a mob of brown hair and lovely brown eyes.

"Zach don't make any sudden movements."

Booth said Zach merely nodded not wanting to upset the woman, this stand off had been going on for at least six minutes, she said nothing but her eyes held the look of a killer, she was never more dangerous then with a gun. She threw a knife into the phone without looking, her skills were more impressive then booth thought.

"Lower your weapon and let the squint go."

"HE does not look like a sea creature."

"NO squint not Squid, it's a saying."

Alia looked at the dark haired American he seemed vaguely familiar.

"You blue eyes call Ducky."

Hodgins looked at the young woman and stared at her, she pointed another gun at him, her shoulder was badly injured due to the bullet lodged into it. When FBI ran in pointing their guns at Alia, she raised a brow,

_17 is that all they have?_

She smirked knowing she could have enough to kill them and still point her guns. When four agents from NCIS burst in pointing their guns, Ziva moved her gun to the booths head.

"Continue pointing that gun at my sister and I will blow your insides out."

Booth stiffened and more people pointed guns.

"Agent David, drop your guns,"

Alia lowered her weapons and winced, everyone placed their weapons.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

Agent Gibbs smiled and walked to Agent booth.

"You are interfering with a Federal investigation."


	2. assistance

Ducky was pulling out the bullet lodged into the young girls shoulder while agent booth and the squint squad were being debriefed by Agent Gibbs and his squad.

"You did a very good job young lady better then anyone expected."

Alia smiled and winced she was used to being hurt and did not mind at all she was still on the autopsy table. The investigation was not over. After being treated she stepped down and walked toward the group of agents and people.

"Agent David this is Dr. Brennan, and agent booth."

Alia looked at Gibbs and stared at the two while the others looked at her.

"I am sorry I almost killed you all, I tend to not so well with unknown situations.

She was short and to the point, while Gibbs looked at her.

"NCIS will be conducting this investigation with the help of the fine people at the Jeffersonian Institute; You will remain here and Assist in any way possible."

"I can go back out on the field."

"That's going to be problem seeing as how you're dead."

"I got better, I am able to resume my identity."

"NO you will stay here, I will finish off your investigation you will assist the scientists here."

"Ziva."

"That is all I will say about this."

Alia sighed on the platform next to Hodgins he didn't mind the girl she was quite interesting, all she did was clean her gun, it made her focus.

"Where are you from?"

"Israel"

She said and looked at the red curly haired man. He smiled and she looked at the screen with the particulates.

"A slight discoloration of the particles suggest they were exposed to something chemical within the last 24 hours, the bright neon glow on the edges suggest a type of hazardous based compound."

He stared at her in shock she was intelligent not only intelligent, but knew about slim.

"DO you have a degree in Entomology?"

"Yes, also in geology, and forensic science."

He grinned at her.

"You are half squint."

"What is a squint?"

"We are scientist we squint when we look at things."

She nodded in understanding, and sighed, being dead sucked so she decided to help the nice doctor with his work.

Gibbs was in the warehouse moving slowly, Ziva was coming fast and cocked her gun, to the back of the guard's head he froze and with speed they secured the terrorist cell.

"Ziva nice to see you."

"I would say the pleasure was mine however it is not."

"You missed your sister, she was with us."

"Yes I know she sends her regards,"

Alia was having fun spending time with Zach and Hodgins while they experimented. She hadn't had much fun in a very long time, since she was in school in Israel. She realized she wanted to continue her dream of being a scientist.

"Alia we caught them."

She looked up at Ziva and stared, at them.

"Director of muss ad called your request has been accepted."

She smiled and hugged her sister, the group were about to say their goodbyes when Alia was stopped by Jack.

"I need a assistance and would appreciate if you would like to come on to our team and help us out."

Alia looked at Hodgins and stared at him, she was surprised and looked to Booth,

"The director of Tel Vive called and spoke to our director Goodman; you will be working as a liaison of Israel, in helping the untied states fight crime."

Alia smiled and looked to Ziva."

"This is your decision bumblebee, I can not tell you."

She smiled and looked to Jack.

"I will stay; the embassy is close by if I need you."

"Shalom"


	3. target

The Jeffersonian was a pleasant place to work, because of her experience as a field agent Alia was allowed to keep her gun and badge from Muss ad

"I have found some trace evidence for Dr. Hodgins"

Zach Addy said walking in on the young woman she was calmly going through particulates and was almost done, it was supposed to be a weeks worth she finished it in three hours.

"I will analyze it."

Zach released the grudge he had been harboring, when he realized she threatened to shoot Dr. Camille when she tried to wake her in her sleep. It was then he realized she was very defensive toward everything.

"Thank you Zach."

"I was doing my job by bringing you something I have hardly any knowledge on, therefore it is illogical to thank me."

Alia smiled and shook her head, he was just so funny at times, she liked his smartness, it was refreshing rather then all of those morons she worked with in Israel, she began to do her job and examine the particulates when Hodgins walked in.

"Not done yet?"

"I have been done, Addy just brought me something to analyze."

"OH my favorite kind of dirt."

Alia was getting up to go to lunch, for the past months she was quite close to the team. When Booth came up toward her smiling

"Alia I'm going for a run before I have to get back care to join me?"

Booth and I have been working out together, including the shooting range with Dr. Brennan, she smiled and agreed. In the park they both ran racing each other while Zach, Bones, Angela and Hodgins sat eating their lunch while they ran.

Angela watched Zach the way he looked at Alia, he was analyzing her.

"Be careful man she has a license to kill."

"I am simply observing that her body though may be small is symmetrical and properly proportioned to her head. She is pleasing to look at."

"You know you can just say she's hot."

"I had not realized her fluctuation in temperature."

Alia came running up she beat booth again and was smirking, she was in tight black shorts, showing off her thighs and legs, her nice round ass, flaunted and she was in a tight green training top. She picked up her water bottle and drank some trickled down her face; she smiled at Zach noticing he was staring at her.

"Yes Addy?"

He looked away embarrassed and said nothing she smiled then grimaced looking around, something was watching them, she could feel it, she looked around and narrowed her eyes.

"Someone is watching us."

"We are in a park there are many people observing others."

Zach said and blinked puzzled, Alia looked around.

"How can you possibly tell someone would be watching us?"

"I was a trained mercenary for my father, I know the feeling when I am being targeted, perhaps we should head to a more secured location."

"OK let's go"

"Agent booth there is no evidence to support her theory."

"I have killed countless of enemies and tracked down the worst criminals, believe me my training is top compared to others."

Before bones could finish her statement there were gunshots, Alia ducked protecting Zach, while Booth covered bones, Angela was protected by Hodgins and then the gunfire stopped, Alia took out her gun and pointed at the top building where the shots came from, waiting she aimed, she saw the flash again and shot twice.

"Booth!"

The shooter aimed toward Alia, she sensed his tactic grabbing Zach she rolled him over on top of herself and aimed again while a shot missed where they were lying. She growled and looked into his brown eyes, eyes that look of a cold emotionless killer returned. Zach grew a feeling in his stomach he never categorized feelings and he knew it had to be something like fear, not for himself but for the person shooting.

"Alia be careful."

She moved on top of him again and hid him behind the large oak with Jack and Angela, Booth had bones covered.

"Did they stop shooting?"

"Booth call it in."

He took out his phone and Alia got off of Zach and ran toward the building her gun drawn, she waited and an up the stairs to the top floor, she was waiting and then listened someone was scrambling.

She ran in and reverted to her training and began shooting everyone in the room with a gun. She pointed at a young man, he was cocky confident. She smirked when several other agents came in.

"David you ok?"

"Just fine."

"OK get up dirt bag."

At the FBI building everyone was waiting outside the interrogation room. Booth was asking questions and getting no where, they guys just smirked and looked forward. Booth came out and paced the room, everyone stared at him.

"In Muss ad we were trained to interrogate prisoners."

They all looked at Alia she was angry that someone would shoot at her friends and wanted to know who would be so stupid.

"Guys why don't we go get coffee, all of us."

Alia smirked and they all left, she took her time to go into the room.

Zach walked into the room and saw an immediate difference, the confident man was terrified shaking even, he was no longer relaxed but on edge.

"She is amazing."

"Did you notice the way she protected Zach or how she knew we were being targeted?"

"I wonder if she killed people in Muss ad"

"I was hired to kill DR. Brennan and her team."

"Why?"

He said nothing Alia flicked his ear, he flinched, he was no longer confident. He was terrified, and knew that he would be killed if he lied.

"I was paid ok; I can't tell you they will kill me."

Alia leaned in his ear, and whispered emotionally

"They will not know because I will kill you."

He flinched badly and looked at Booth,

"Please I will tell you anything just don't leave me alone with her."

She smirked and flicked his other ear; he looked like he was going to cry.

"It was Miguel Sarzona"


	4. family

_NCIS_

Ziva looked at the picture of her sister; she was in DC and missed the young girl.

"OK I found it the link between petty officer Haul and our victim."

"That would be?"

"An account in the caiman islands."

Ziva grabbed her gear when Gibbs came in.

"We have another body in the bay, looks like we are going to go visit your sister in DC."

While getting ready for a job she got to visit someone she truly missed, that was good because Ziva was more and more agitated worried about her younger sister, the 22 year old was only still a baby, even though they were forced to go grow up fast.

"Well we get to see little Ziva, I can't wait to see just how much she has grown."

"Tony my sister has the temper of her mother; I would not let her hear you say such things."

_Bones _

Alia was standing very close to a one Zach Addy; her side was against his torso, he was very tense but did not say anything, because he could still feel her gun on his side and he was not unintelligent when it came to her trigger happiness.

"This victim was shot, buried, un buried and then reburied in a separate location."

Alia looked at all the labels of the bones.

"DO you identify all of these?"

"Most of them yes. It is essential to the well being of the Jeffersonian that we pride our selves in identifying the remains of unknown victims."

Zach watched her, it had become a habit, he shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to say to her."

"Do you have a significant other?"

She looked at him blankly he resumed looking at the bones too nervous to look her in the eyes.

"No I do not."

He tried to hide the fact that he was pleased when someone walked in, it was Angela and following her was Agent Di'nozzo,

"Seriously are you half Chinese? I love china and the food is not so bad."

"IS there a reason you are bothering my friend tony?"

"Can't a man have a conversation with a pretty woman?"

"Yea a man can, however you are not a man, and you are a pig."

"Little touchy jealous your not my eye candy anymore?"

She pulled out her gun and pointed it down at his manhood, Zach had noticed before the detective did.

"Now, now tony, you know my taste better then anyone, I like someone who actually bleeds human blood"

She placed a knife to his throat, he smirked at her, and laughed somewhat.

"I am not afraid of your shiny toy."

"Perhaps you should be more fearful of her weapon pointed at your Genitalia."

Alia cocked her gun, and smiled,

"OK I'm sorry have I mentioned your beautiful, not that I've been checking you out or anything."

She lightly slid her knife watching the blood trickle, he had no idea she was slicing him.

"That is enough Tony, Alia"

"Ziva"

They hugged and tony sighed looking at Angela, he grinned.

"So would you like to have dinner?"

With annoyance both women pointed their guns at Tony.

"Tony I suggest you leave Angela be, or the next carcass Addy will be examining on that slab will be yours, is that understood?"

He chuckled nervously and walked out in fear. She placed her Gun back in its holster and looked at Ziva, they smiled at each other and she smiled. Ziva did not look so happy and began speaking in Hebrew.

_**I have a problem,**_

_**What has happened?**_

_**Father will not let go from muss ad and has told me to give you this,**_

_Alia looks at a touch screen cell phone and stares at her sister, she now had three, her personal cell, her FBI cell and now this._

_**It is a secure line directly to Tel Vive, when there is a problem you will be called in.**_

_**I am no longer apart of muss ad my field work has been pulled.**_

_**Yet you carry your weapon.**_

_**Old habits die hard.**_

_**I am sorry but believe me there will never be a need to call you, if anyone and I mean any one calls you, tell me.**_

_**Has something happened?**_

_**I do not trust anyone, you know this, and these scientist are no different.**_

_**They are family just like NCIS is to you.**_

_**I am longer apart of muss ad so I have no ties, you still speak to father, and if he ever calls you contact me.**_

_**Ziva**_

_**I mean it if this phone rings you contact me.**_

_**Very well I promise, do not worry I know you are scared something will happen to me like Ari.**_

_Ziva held in a swelling a pain, and looked at her sister embracing her, and walking out._

Zach looked to Angela and just blinked.

"Did you understand that?"

"I studied Hebrew, agent David is concerned for her sister well being, because we are merely scientists."

"We're like family."

Zach said nothing and


	5. questions

Hodgins and Alia were racking the dumpster looking and bagging and tagging everything. She was buzzing with excitement, it was better then the first time she killed someone.

"Look what I found."

She said holding up something covered in sludge. It was a human bone, something Zach and bones would love to look at.

"Give it to Zacheroni, he will get giddy."

"He shows no emotion, I do not see how he can be so robotic at such a young age."

"He has emotion, you're just to busy with your gun noticing it when you're threatening someone with your gun."

She smiled and held up a Madagascar hissing cockroach, her hair was up and slightly loose around her face, she was so intrigued by the bug she hadn't paid attention, until Jack threw a dirty shoe at the young woman it never hit because it fell mid air with a knife through it, she sighed.

"Why do you insist on bringing out my Muss ad training?"

He smiled and they got to the car.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"That is classified information."

"Aw come on please."

"You want to play 20 answers"

"21 question, its called 21 questions."

"I speak seven languages I am bound to get something wrong at some points."

Alia was looking at the bone in her hand, the evidence bag was clear she would give the bone to Zach knowing that Dr. Brennan was done examining the body.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Really, that's surprising."

"I am not just a stone cold assassin Jack, there are things about me that would deem me as human as well."

He smiled and looked at the road, it was taking a very long time there was tons of traffic.

"another red light?"

"Move I will drive."

"No way booth told us about his near death experience."

"Do you want to get there now, or get there in a hour."

He sighed and they switched seats.

"It will take us at least fifteen minutes."

Alia smiled and looked at him.

_3 minutes and 14 seconds later._

Jack jumped out of the car in the parking lot and hugged the ground, he was a fast driver but she was just insane.

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"I did."

She said and they took all of the information inside.

"Seriously you're going to get yourself killed one day, and I thought I was a horrible driver."

"Hodgins if you think that was bad, never let Ziva drive, she taught me to avoid the police."

They walked in with all of the evidence going over it. Alia swabbed the bone then promptly approached Zach he was examining a bone.

"Is there something I can help you with Dr. David?"

"I have a present for you"

He looked at her quizzically and waited, she held up a bag with a bone in it. He smiled a small smile, one would not notice on Zach. However Alia noticed everything, it was her job. She said nothing and walked away.

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?"

"I am fine."

"All of us are going out tonight would you like to join?"

Alia looked at all the work she had to do tonight and decided against it, she would rather much not deal with a angry Bones. For the most part her mind was on the case. She was alone with Dr. Addy and didn't mind, he wasn't so curious about her like Jack was and his inane questions.

"Did you figure out what that bone was I gave you?"

"Yes it was the left pinky toe."

He said trying to use small words with her. Even though Alia was intelligent she knew nothing of Anthropology.

"How old are you Addy?"

"I am 24 years old."

"That is fairly young, you must be proud to accomplish so much at such a young age."

Zach had not expected to hear such a compliment, in such social settings he knew a thank you was called for.

"Thank you"

She smiled and waited with him.

"Our day was productive at the very least."

She smiled and they sat there asking one another questions about themselves.


	6. going out

Side note:

Hi guys thanks for reading my stories things are about to get interesting, I'm taking it very slow with Zach and Alia because soon agent Gibbs will have to step forward to save the young girl. There won't be so much NCIS only to bail out the young Israeli which will be often oh and im not going with the story line only in some things ok.

"We could at least invite her, Brennan all she does is work out with Booth, come to work then go shooting. I want her to join our group more."

The two women looked over at the young Israeli she was in her own world of indentifying particulates and enjoying her self, it was uncommon to see her not threatening to kill someone, and even more uncommon was her and Zach having intelligent conversation about the use of engineering in the field of weaponry.

"Due to the fact that we have no case at the moment, I will commend that we should invite Miss David out to socialize in a manner to invite with a structured group of respected scientist."

They walked down and Angela took Hodgins arm, he looked at her.

"I want us all to go out tonight so get Zach to come and im going to go invite Alia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to get to know her on a more personal level she's gorgeous."

"That's so hot"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Alia was smiling at Zach they had been enjoying their conversation.

"Hi sweetie"

They both looked up and smiled at Angela Zach returned to his work station and Alia watched him walk away, that was the best conversation she ever had with someone.

"We are going gout tonight and wanted to invite you."

"I have something to do tonight."

"You are coming point blank period; you need to have fun and your coming I do not want to hear it."

She said with a demanding and final tone

"I will pick you up promptly at six, so you had better be ready."

She walked away with confidence, Alia sighed there was no point arguing the subject, besides she could miss one work out tonight all she ever did was practice her fighting style in her three bedroom apartment.

When Alia arrived home she quickly showered and brushed her hair she only spent ten minutes giving it nice curls and then went to her closet, most of her clothing was comfortable and made so that she could easily move. She sighed and found one outfit; it was a nice dark blue dress that wrapped around her neck, showing her bare shoulders. Some nice strapped heels graced her feet and she was looking at her reflection, make up was never something that she enjoyed but a little wouldn't hurt just some eyeliner and mascara. She sighed and looked at her jewelry it was flimsy just some dog tags from a marine she was with once.

A memory returned to her of the man she loved, they had met in Iran and he was someone different, he was funny, and a hard ass, witty and sarcastic. He had black hair when he was allowed to grow it, and the most beautiful bright green eyes she ever saw. He died protecting her from a explosion in a hotel room.

A knock pulled Alia out of her thoughts and she went to her door. Zach Addy had no idea why Angela insisted he bring Alia out of her apartment to the car but he did, mainly because she frightened him. However when his eyes met her and her body he felt his hear beat rapidly, she smiled at Zach surprise in her eyes, he analyzed her reaction and determined she was pleased to see him.

"Hello you are aesthetically pleasing to the look at."

She smiled

"AS are you Addy."

He felt a small fluctuation of heat move to his face and she turned and locked her door. And followed him to the car, the night club was loud and nice, there were in a rather quiet part of the Club, it looked very exclusive.

"What's your poison Alia?"

She smiled at Hodgins and shook her head.

"Alcohol does not get along with me."

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"I lose self control and get angry and shoot someone."

Everyone was silent she smiled and sat with Zach, they talked about his time in Iraq and she was the only to get him to discuss it.

"You have been exposed to war most of your life have you not?"

"Yes I have Zach."

She smiled when a song came on that she knew.

"Come I shall show you how to dance."

She took his hand not taking no for an answer, Angela smiled a gleam in her eye was she watched the two. They smiled and Zach was not doing very well, Alia told him to stand still and move is arms and hips in a slow rhythm. It was fun and they sat down after while, Dancing was unorthodox however because she wanted him to dance he did so.


	7. saving Ziva

_NCIS_

Ziva was in her car, listening to music when she looked over, there were to people clad in black sitting on a motorcycle, flashbacks of Paris returned to her and she followed them, it was easy and she watched them their helmets on. She looked to her right at the man and some men wearing earwigs. Then out of no where the building blew up, she was in George town when it happened, she got out of her car holding out her gun, seeing the bodies on the floor, this was classic muss ad it was not good.

"Turn around federal agent,"

She yelled pointing her gun, the tall man turned around and took off his glasses, she gasped in surprise a old partner one she did not anticipate to see.

"Hello Ziva"

He said she lowered her weapon and heard the sirens wailing, she headed toward the embassy, she was going to get to the bottom of this. No matter what happened. She stood yelling at a guard.

"We did not initiate anything in George Town."

"I was there."

"Ziva please explain"

She growled flustered and relayed what had happened.

"Ziva he has been dead for the past six months , your father and I attended his funeral."

She stared at him.

"Then how is he back?"

The ambassador gets his on his phone,

"Secure a line to Tele Vive, I need to speak with Director David, tell him it concerns family."

"WE must call Alia"

"No, she is dead to everyone remember?"

"WE must, if she finds out she will get worried and angry and you know what happens when she gets angry, bodies pull up."

Ziva scowled and said nothing this would not bode well, that much she knew.

_Bone_

Alia was scraping off some particulates off of the new body, it was a young girl found in a crocodile, when she looked up, there she saw men in suits and suddenly had a foreboding feeling.

"Miss David I am looking for your sister"

Alia looked confused, and removed her gloves stepping down, she was in a lab coat and looked toward the man, it was agent Sacks Tony told her about him on a previous case.

"She is at NCIS"

"Has she contacted you?"

"What is this about?"

"Your sister is wanted for the murder of two FBI agents, where is she."

"I do not like your tone; Ziva would never kill Agents, that would sever our ties with your government."

"She left her vehicle at the crime scene, she is nowhere to be found, this was a muss add hit."

"Oh no trust me agent slacks is this were a hit I would know."

"If she calls you contact me."

"I will not"

"Then you will be with holding information in a federal investigation and I will have no problem pulling your visa and sending you Greco"

"Caution sacks, it is above your chain of command the reasons I am here, leave you have insulted me enough."

"If you"

Booth tired to stop her before it happened but it was too late agent sacks was on the ground and Alia had her gun pointed at the other two agents, she smirked.

"That is assault."

"I have diplomatic immunity, no leave before I get really angry."

They left Alia was livid, she glared at booth.

"Did you know?"

"I was informed before they arrived."

She pointed her gun at booth and he froze, she was above the law here, with diplomatic immunity.

"Itt is not booths fault that those agents were disrespectful to you, and there fore should not be accountable for their actions, we will do all we can to help you find your sister."

She looked at bones and lowered her weapon,

"You are correct; I am sorry agent booth Dr. Brennan I will be in your office."

She said without a word,

"She has got to be the deadliest woman I have ever met…"

"She's a trigger happy squint huh?"

"Do you think her sister did it?"

Pretty soon there was screaming in Arabic on the telephone, Zach understood what she was screaming about and waited saying nothing, Alia wanted to go and find Ziva at this moment however booth was asked by both the Director of muss add and the director of NCIS, to stay and look after Alia.

_NCIS_

Alia paced the small lab, with Abby she was just informed that Gibbs quit and was not to thrilled about it this was going very bad, Booth and Zach watched her, the only reason why Zach was there was because he was told he could help look over the remains of a burned victim found in the warehouse.

"Has she been like this over there?"

"No she's been calmer."

"Still trigger happy?"

"Very, I swear she doesn't know when to stop, the other day she punched agent Slacks in the face and pointed a gun to him and his men."

"I wish I could have seen that."

Alia grabbed tony and slammed him into the wall, he looked terrified at the green eyed beauty in awe and fear.

"Where is she?"

"She is safe do not worry"

"I do not believe you!"

"Calm down, I promise she will be safe, as soon as we find out who's setting her up."

"You tell me or I will put a bullet in your knee cap."

"Dr. David I understand that you are upset however you're being irrational and temperamental, the best course of action you can pursue is to allow NCIS and Booth to do their Jobs."

She looked at Zach and stared she dropped Tony and walked up to Zach he stood stiff awaiting any physical altercation she may place on him, but he was shocked when she hugged him, he was still stiff but slowly began to relax and place a arm around her. Booth saw this and smiled he realized Angela was right there was something going on.

Alia was down in autopsy for the night, Abby placed pillows and blankets for her and Zach, and Booth was on a secure room on base.

"I'm scared Zach, what if something happens to her?"

He said nothing he was not good at this kind of thing, Emotions were something he was not good at expressing, her hair was wavy and long, he looked to Alia she seemed sad, he did not like her not smiling.

"I do not like to give information that could hold out to be negative, though I am told most people like to hear positive things in situations like this, therefore I feel comfortable in saying that if your sister is anything like your personality, despite she is your bloodline, I can accurately state that she will return in good health and body."

Alia smiled at Zach she had no idea what he said but he was being sweet, she rested her head on his chest, he went stiff, and her arm hugged his torso. This was completely unorthodox however he knew this was what she wanted, closure and Zach was more then Jovial to help her with that. He woke up sometime in the morning stiff and achy, she was still asleep he watched her and smiled a small smile, a feeling was coming over Zach he was not sure what it was but knew it was something different he would ask Hodgins about it later. He touched her face and froze as a gun pressed against his temple he looked at her right hand at the firearm, she blinked and sat up stretching, and she smiled and put her gun away.

"I apologize Zach, it is a natural instinct."

"IT is alright I understand."

She smiled at him and nodded she imagined he did understand. He was different from the squint squad, true he lacked the social skills one would while entering in civilized conversation however she less civilized then he.


	8. MY Friend

Alia hugged her sister, she was glad to have her back safe with her., she was bruised and had stitches but walking none the less so she decided not to shoot Tony.

"See I know this is a moment between you both, but when you get home do you think you could give this to Angela, its my cell phone and home phone incase she wants to see an art show."

"Tony"

"Yeah?"

"DON'T get shot."

"OK"

He walked away quickly and Alia hugged Abby good bye,

"Next time I get to come visit you."

"I shall hold you to that, where is Gibbs?"

"HE left,"

"No he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me."

Tony said with confidence.

"No he is gone he told me to give you this director, McGee handed a photo of a very young looking Jenny to the director, she smiled.

"IS that you?"

"Yes it is, in Sudan."

_Bones_

Alia was examining particulates in the tiny microscope when he heard a very distinctive yell. She looked up and saw a young woman with blonde hair screaming at Zach to take a hint.

"Who is that?"

She asked Angela staring at this young woman, she was slightly tall but shorter then Zach, with blonde hair, she seemed to be getting aggressive toward him, Alia was beginning to get very angry.

"That is Naomi from the paleontology section, hr and Zach slept together about a month ago and she hasn't called him since."

"Wahy is he just standing there, slap the bitch"

Angela laughed at the young Israeli's phrase,

"Did I not say it correctly?"

"No you did, but Zach would never do that."

With a quick movement she then pushed Zach and slapped him.

"No honey calm down relax."

"She raised her hand at my friend, MY FRIEND!"

"Calm down."

Zach walked back hurt and looking confused,

"She told me to Take a hint, I told her I didn't understand, then she said if she told me it wouldn't be a hint."

"Want me to go shoot her?"

"Alia!"

"What I will? I can link her to Al kida and have her placed on the terrorist wanted list. She will now be an enemy of this county."

"She told me if I didn't know ask my friends, if I had any."

Alia saw the heart brake on Zach's face and began to glower, he was her friend and that no good whore of a woman was not worth his time.

"Do not worry about that second rate harlot, I will have her car blown up at lunch time."

"Alia no."

Alia did not understand this would not happen in Israel any women to dare put her hand on a man thinking to be equal would be killed on the spot, but then she supposed that this was not Israel, things were different here.

"Do not worry Zach there are plenty of pebbles in the pond."

"I do not understand what do pebbles and ponds have to do with anything?"

"The saying, you know the pebbles being women and the pond being the world."

"Sweetie it's plenty of fish in the sea."

"What does fishing have to do with the situation?"

"Never mind Zach don't worry you will find someone better, someone who will se what a great person you are."

"Yes I agree, someone who will value you as their partner and not some lay in a bed, now what does her car look like?"

Zach looked confused at the question,

"I do not see what her vehicle has to do with this"

"Many things."

"Zach Dr. Brenna is looking for you."

Dr. Camille Saroyan said she looked at Alia and stared at her, Angela left the boss lady alone with the young Israeli, she sighed.

"I understand that you have very deep connection in the government, I respect that, however your behavior will have to be calmer, you're a scientist now, not a muss add agent ok."

"Would you like to have me do something to your ex boyfriend?"

"No I can handle it but thank you for the offer"

"You are welcome; may I shoot Naomi form paleontology?"

She sighed getting through to her was going to be harder then she thought and sighed, this was her way of showing affection so she understood, she read it in her file, she had scored a 96 in protective instincts, these were the ways of her country.

"NO you may not, and if any physical harm comes to her, I will know it was you."

"Fine I will not physically harm the whore."

Cam laughed and shook her head,

"Did I not say it right?"

"No you said it just fine, by chance who is teaching you these words?"

"Dr. Hodgins"

Cam nodded she figured as much and walked away. Zach sat in the vehicle he was escorting the body back of a young boy who committed suicide; his day was beginning to go badly. When they were done for the day Alia looked at Zach and smiled,

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To your home, I have decided to keep your mind of thigns so I am going to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow"

"I do not understand how that can be essential to me."

"IT is a skill that can help manage stress, studies have shown people who have a hobby tend to relieve stress, causing them to be healthier, and live longer."

"That sounds logical, I accept but why archery?"

"Well sex is better at relieving stress, but it's too late to find a hooker at this hour, even the really good ones are in bed asleep."

Zach stared in shock Alia was truly suffering form a chemical disorder in her brain is she thought he would ever be with a hooker.


	9. looking good dead

Alia was spending more time with Zach to help get his mind off of the 'whore' (Naomi) that Alia was so fond of calling her that, they were getting ready to go out for the third time this week, luckily for them the case of the boy at he school was solved and they were able to relax. Alia was in a dress she borrowed from her sister Ziva, it was black short and flaunted her chest nicely. She wore heels and some light make up nothing too over the top. Zach was not pleased he was tired of everyone trying to make him feel better, the only reason he agreed to go was because Alia threatened to shoot him. He wasn't afraid of her or anything but if regular people saw the way she threw knives, shot bows and arrows, shoot, and fight with a punching bag, they would be nervous as well.

"You look pleasing to the eye, perhaps you can find another woman to woo."

He gave a small hint of a smile and they walked out of her apartment and down to one of the night clubs. Everyone minus Zach was having a great time, he on the other hand however was miserable.

"Hey did you guys know they found Naomi she was wondering though the Las Vegas Desert naked and disorientated."

Everyone looked at Alia she stared at them.

"What?"

"Oh come one she was missing for six days."

"I didn't do anything; cam told me if I did I would be in trouble."

"Her official statement was that some guys broke into her apartment and kidnapped her, she wasn't hurt in any way, no indications of rape or trauma other then severer dehydration."

Alia just drank her water bottle, with out saying a word, Booth sighed he would deal with questioning her in the morning besides it would be no use. She had diplomatic immunity, which was no joke he checked her out and even spoke with her father Eli David.

Alia took Zach by the hand and lead him to the dance floor, she made him move his arms, he felt like a nonresponsive puppet, and just watched Alia, she was smiling and having a good time laughing. He wasn't the only one who noticed the beautiful Israeli; cold brown eyes watched this beautiful figure move her body sensually. A cold smirk spread across his chapped lips as he followed them toward the back of the privet rooms, it was after all Hodgins club.

"Thank you Alia your distracting me from my over sense of rejection from the opposite sex has made me feel relief."

"You're welcome Addy."

He smiled at her a real soft smile on of his super rare ones that was hard to miss if you didn't know him.

"What a beautiful moment I hope I am not interrupting."

Alia stood up quickly and glared at the man before her,

"Assad Haeishiem"

"Oh you remember me."

"Of course id do, I killed you."

"Yes I heard you were dead as well what a surprise to see you here, alive"

"I got better"

"Well aren't we just miracles, the walking dead how quaint."

Alia stood in front of Zach and glared at the man before her.

"Zach when I tell you to, go to the others and tell them to leave now, tell agent booth to call my sister."

"No"

"Zach"

"I will not leave you alone with him."

Zach looked at the man he had, the look the same cold ruthless look Alia had when she held a gun, the same look that was on her face a stone cold passive look. Zach disliked that look, it made him feel concern for her, that she was turning into a monster that she wasn't.

"How cute, you love the American, you can die for him, Alia puched Zach down missing the bullet aimed for his head, she shot back, and he ran.

"GO to the others NOW!"

Zach rushed over to Booth breathing hard and looked at everyone they looked concerned.

"We have to leave, Alia informed me we are in danger, she wants you to call her sister."

"What?"

Then shots were heard in the club causing everyone to yell in panic and run out.

_NCIS_

Ziva was filing out her paperwork for the week when her desk phone rang.

"David"

"It's Booth Alia is in trouble"

"What do you mean she is in trouble?"

"Well she was kidnapped."


	10. resue me from me

It was impossible not to wince at the cold air hitting her naked body, he stripped her down and whipped her back, she didn't mind, she knew the drill her face was hard set like stone, she knew they would find her, Ziva would find her. And Zach would to he would use all of his brain super power to find her. Alia was making it easy for them when they traveled she spit blood out, and left particles in it. Hodgins would find her, they would find her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed all she knew was that the snaps of the whips and the sharp stinging pain on her back was nothing to her.

"Tell me Alia do you like the way it feels?"

She said nothing not a damn word, never whimpered, never groaned, inside she was screaming. She knew they were toying with her; these would heal up not leave any thing to chance.

"Why don't you speak you dirty Jew Bitch?"

It was nothing she heard it many times in Iran and Iraq, she was a Jew and she knew her good would not let her down, unlike those swine whipping her, they may have her under control but when she gets out, this will be like sprinkles compared to the pain she will inflect on them.

_Bones/NCIS_

Ziva hung up the phone in Dr. Brennan's office and sat waiting she looked up at Gibbs the ridicules mustache from his time in Mexico was a painful reminder of his resignation.

"What did your father say?"

"He is coming here, the director of Muss add is coming to DC."

Zach examined the bones of 15 different victims in limbo, he needed to focus, there was nothing he could do, there was no body, that was his specialty, Hodgins at least found blood, and particles it was obvious they were moving her. He did not want to get yelled at again by the angry Israeli sister of his best friend.

"Are you sure she said his name was Assad Haeishiem?"

"Yes I am, I have a photo graphic memory and talent to remember situations on demand, Angela has already made a composite sketch of my memory."

He sighed he felt like he had gone over this at least 27 times, he would need to go over every detail again when the director of muss add came. This was not going to be good; he was uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot.

"Would you stop doing that?"

She demanded Zach knew that Alia was the nicer one, this one was mean, however Alia reacted the same while Ziva was missing.

"I am sorry Zach it is not you."

"Why is it so important that I am positive in my identification of the assailant?"

"Because he is dead, Alia killed him four years ago."

Gibbs drank his coffee watching the squint team work, director Shepherd was already getting calls from many influential men about the disappearance of Alia David and was going crazy about it. He had a feeling they would find her.

"I have it, the substance mixed into the saliva is pelted leather the type used in making a crop whip."

"DO you think she's being tortured?"

"I have no doubt about that, miss Montenegro things are different in Israel"

Everyone was silent when McGee ran in, he looked excited almost hopeful

"Boss I have it, due to the directionality of the bloody spit I was able to configure a time frame and pattern by using a algorithm"

"McGee"

"Most likely she is being held in the more Rural Areas of DC boss."

"Gear up we're going to look at the rural Areas. Not you guys."

"Gibbs come one they love Alia too."

"Abby I said no."

"At least allow me to tag along I was last with her I should be there when you find her."

Gibbs looked at him and stared,

"You stick behind me you got that?"

"Yes"

_Alia_

She felt weak and tired all she wanted to do was sleep, it wasn't like it would be hard but hanging there then having buckets of water thrown at you was a miserable experience. They untied her for awhile they wanted blood to circulate, get her to be nice and ready for the fun they were going to have with her. She was imagining it, the silent crunching footsteps of their boots hitting the gravel outside, the small voices in their ears asking if there was a visual, as she imagined it they hoisted her up on the chains and she hung there, arms in the air, she was extremely thirsty, and still so very tired.

"Hey I think someone is here"

Alia smiled and closed her eyes, as she imagined it she could almost truly hear the sounds of gunfire and yelling, the door burstin and warm hands grabbing her and puling her off of the hook telling her everything would be fine. The warm touch felt so real.

"She's going into intensive hypothermia"

Alia felt someone shaking her she opened her eyes slightly and stared into the brown light pools of Zach, he felt real it was a shame she would never see her best friend. She smiled at him.

"Zach"

She whispered and felt him remove his lab coat warming her, it felt so good, it felt peaceful this dream this beautiful wonderful dream,

"Alia can you comphrened what I am speaking?"

She smiled and looked at him, of course he would sound all complicated this was her dream she wished it could be true, he held her close trying to warm her. Everything was fading fast and it was so cold. It was like being someplace warm except there was nothing like an empty room.

"Hello bumblebee"

She looked into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, she smiled and hugged him.

"Nate"

She smiled and he held her in his arms, it felt so warm she never thought she would feel his strong arms again, she smelled his chest, it had a hint of his favoriate cologne form polo,

"I've missed you."

She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest, it had been so long since she felt the ache in her heart fomr his embrace. She could smell his scent, it was like dirt and sweat mixed in with hard work, she loved that scent.

"Is this a dream?"

He smiled at her a grin she missed kissing she wondered if his lips were still as soft as she remembered,

"I wanted to marry you."

He smiled at her and nodded

"I know, but im gone now, let me go"

She looked at him said it felt like cold stab in her chest she could feel her heart breaking.

"I loved you too, I really did I wish you could only know, but its done now, move on I did."

She looked at him and sighed looking at his hands, they had callisus from working so hard,

"Can we ever see each other again someday?"

She sked he smiled and looked at her lifting her chin to him, he kissed her and she sighed.

"I would like that."

She looked at him sad, and pulled away he looked at her,

"This is just a dream it's not real"

She smiled she felt tears sting her eyes,

"I want to tell you I loved you every single day I was just so afraid."

He smiled and looked at her.

"I know you did, but sometimes that's just not enough"

She sighed and nodded turning her back on him, it would hurt but she had someone else, someone she knew she could give her heart to, her self, no one could ever love her if she didn't live herself, she needed to figure out what to do next.


	11. hospitals

_NCIS/BONES_

Ziva was looking at her sister with fear and dismay, she needed a lot of attention and care, the Director of Muss add himself stood before his youngest daughter. The apple of his eye, little Alia reminded him so much of the woman he fell in love with, she was bright, funny, and witty. He knew it would be a matter of time, she was a tough one his little angel.

"I want to be informed when she awakes"

"Yes father"

The tall older man looked at Agent Gibbs, all of her little friends were in the waiting room along with some NCIS agents.

"I was under the impression you retired"

"Came back"

He said drinking his coffee, everyone was chatting quietly while Zach and Hodgins were visiting her, due to many family and friends she was moved into a privet room, however the doctor did want to limit the visitors.

Zach looked at Alia she was tough her wounds were mostly healed yet she still had not awoken he was concerned something could be wrong with her state of mind, would she have paranoia? Would she be in a advanced state of shock?

"She will be ok buddy."

"I should have done something while we were at your Facility, though I am physically weaker then she is, I could have assisted her somehow."

"She wanted to protect you she didn't want your help Zach, don't worry she will pull though I imagine she would shoot death if she could."

"I do not understand"

"Zach she will pull though."

Zach held his friends hand, unaware she was awake willing her self to move, it wasn't a sweet dream, she could fee Zach's warm hand holding hers Jack was going on about death and shooting someone. Her hearing became sharper she tried to gather where she was, in a hospital. She was becoming angry she loathed hospitals, it had to do with the smell, she sensed some presence and someone checking her arm and heart. She opened her eyes wide and grabbed the woman's wrist; she reached under her pillow to find no gun.

"Are you alright?"

Her grip was tight, Jack and Zach stood in shock at the abruptness. Alia glared and looked around her taking everything in for a brief moment, she let her go tossing her back and sitting up quickly removing everything thing.

"No please don't you need to rest."

"DO not touch me."

Zach was frozen she stood up and another nurse came in trying to get her back to the bed, she obviously did not want to be touched and glared throwing things at them, she looked at Zach and Hodgins livid.

"Let's go now!"

They followed her out the hallway was littered with trays bedpans and other miscellaneous objects she threw. Everyone stared at her as she approached Ziva has expected this reaction, Zach took off his Jacket and covered the young woman, he could see her bandaged back and felt sadness for her.

"Where is my weapon?"

She demanded while they all gawked at her.

"Alia you need to get back to bed."

"DO not tell me what I need agent booth, no where is Assad?"

She demanded there was the look, the cold dead killer look that Zach disliked; it made her seem cold when she in fact was not.

"Calm down my child he has been taken care of he will be sent to Greco."

"Has been sent as of Two hours ago."

She looked at Gibbs and stared she was happy to see him however in her current state she could not express her gratitude; instead she focused solely on the ridicules growth above his lip.

"What is that ridicules growth of mold doing above your lip?"

She chuckled and gave her a warm embrace everyone did, she smiled a awkward smile and hugged them all. With a lot of forceful convincing from the doctors to her Father she was ordered to stay in the bad, after some unwilling arguments in Hebrew she said if you try to I will kill you. Zach was tired of the argument form his best friend and with ease lifted her up in a bridal fashion and carried her back, she had threatened them with death, and Angela was laughing her beautiful smile.

"Now if we want her to do something we will tell Zach"

Alia was glaring daggers at the medical staff one nurse was too terrified to give her a IV, Ducky stepped forward and smiled at her,

"Now dear you should now that is not the way to get what you want, in fact it is said that those who do kind to others get what they rather then getting it out of fear."

"OH Ducky I missed you."

She hugged the older man, and saw how many balloons and flowers were there, Alia saw some painting most likely from Angela sitting on a small table.

"Say goodbye were going back to Virginia."

Alia hugged them and said goodbye to her friends and sister.

"Email me as soon as you get better I want to know every detail."

She shifted her eyes between Alia and Zach, she saw them cuddling in autopsy and knew something must be going on. Alia smiled know what the young Goth was thinking.

"Very well Abby I will."

Her sister looked at her and they hugged.

"Shalom"

"Shalom"

She walked out and left leaving her Baby sister with the Squint squad, Alia smiled at her friends and looked at Zach,

"I am surprised that you have been able to heal rapidly after such extensive injuries."

Alia smiled at Brennan.

"I have been tortured before Dr. Brennan and I can tell you, this was nothing I will heal fine."

This was news to them all, Zach looked at the nurse.

"Would you like to shower dear?"

"God yes."

Alia was finally home where she belonged Eli David was still in town wanting to spend more time with his daughter, he was currently speaking with the director of the Jeffersonian about what it was that occurred at the museum. Alia was happy to do Hodgins work while he spent his time with Angela in the storage room. She was working so hard and fast when she found a very small bone, in some sludge from the drain pipe of a small sink. She took a sample and then headed toward limbo to see Zach.

"I found something I think you would like."

He looked up at her, his puppy dog eyes quizzical, Alia could not help but feel grateful toward this man, he did rescue her, though he was hesitant when she first returned to look at her, seeing as how he found her naked, as he remembered that a red tint came over him and he shifted uncomfortable.

"And what may that be?"

She smiled and held out a small try with the bone. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise then turned into turbo Zach. He examined the bone.

"A lacrimal bone this is very essential to the case, thank you."

He ran off she shrugged and went to her station, when Zach came.

"I found cause of death, due to Alia's finding of the lacrimal bone."

"Where was that?"

"In a drain pipe."

"King of the Lab."

Hodgins looked at Alia with some hurt,

"So now you're helping Zach?"

She laughed and shook her head, at his fake hurtness,


	12. realizations

Alia sat on Zach's couch watching the Star Wars movies, she never seen them and was quite enjoying them, they were sharing popcorn she yawned and he looked at her, it was four in the morning but she would not go to sleep until she watched them all.

"Wow poor Yoda."

"Why Yoda?"

"Because of what Anakin did, I understand why he would have a break down and live like a hermit in the wilderness."

Zach smiled she had a point, it was logical and he understood it.

"Alia you can sleep in my bed I will sleep on my couch."

"Zach get your ass to your bed."

He seemed confused

"But where will you sleep?"

"IN your bed."

She said and pulling him, she was in some silk shorts and a tank top, Zach was in pajama pants and a muscle shirt, he was more muscular then he looked not over the top but enough. Alia slept facing the door her hand under her pillow, Zach was slightly uncomfortable she was close yet he didn't want to touch her and have it be something that she did not want. Alia sensed this and cuddled to Zach he was surprised she could read him so well.

Hodgins smiled at the two he came to invite them for breakfast and found them fast asleep in Zach's bed, he smiled and set his cup down regretting it immediately, because the cup was shot dead. Zach woke with a start and looked at Hodgins and then at Alia. She sighed and put her gun down.

"Jack I was kidnapped and still slightly on edge, you should have warned me."

"Sorry."

Alia stood up and stretched she headed toward the bathroom. Hodgins looked at Zach, and grinned.

"So you slept with Alia?"

"Yes as you saw."

"SO how was she?"

"How was she at what?"

"Sex"

Zach blushed and shook his head,

"No we didn't do that; Alia needs someone else in a significant other."

"Give your self credit man, she likes you."

"How are you so sure?"

"She kidnapped your ex girlfriend and dumped her in the desert."

"She admitted that?"

"No but come on, I mean it's obvious she's into you."

Zach wasn't sure she took interest in him like he was in her, however he had no idea she was in his bathroom trying to regain her breathing, she had wanted so badly to kiss and caress Zach last night but did nothing. She could not deny she had very strong feelings for Zach Addy, but who was she kidding she could never have him; he would only ever be a friend.


	13. project sin

Alia was looking at something in her beakers when her cell phone rang she looked at it but nothing was happening then she looked at her personal one and nothing then realized it was 'the' cell phone. She saw it and answered it without a word.

"You are in danger my child."

This confused her and she walked away and hid in Hodgins office, listening.

"What happened?"

"Seven has been exposed, Greed and Lust are dead, you must hide yourself, be careful."

The dial tone was dead, Alia sat shocked and wasn't sure what to do. Project Sin had been unoperational at the moment but someone was killing her team, she picked up the phone and called Ziva, since they already spoke this morning she knew something was wrong and answered quickly.

"What's happened?"

"I'm in danger."

"From?"

"Unclear at the moment, two members of my team have been killed."

"Has your location been compromised?"

"Unclear"

"I will be on my way."

Alia hung up, someone was making a statement but out of the many people she killed she was not sure who could be behind this, one thing was clear, and someone wanted her dead. It was a good thing everyone wasn't busy she hid most of the day when there was a bang.

"Alia!"

She opened the door and hugged Ziva"

"Shalom"

"What happened?"

"Project Sin."

"You were apart of that? Father told me he would not let you be."

"What do you expect he lies to both of us, he told me you declined the offer on the job and invited me, and I just have no idea about the rest of them?"

Alia looked down her brown eyes full of concern but she was holding it well, she was very composed her training taught her how to be emotionless, almost robotic, but living with the squints in the lab was wearing down her hard demeanor. Zach was also contributing to that as well.

"McGee wrote a book about us, Deep Six."

"I've read it, interesting I did not know it was McGee."

Ziva smiled and then there was a loud bang, they both ran out with their guns and saw Zach standing there with Hodgins and a dark red headed girl with sky blue eyes she was smiling.

"Now tha' was jus' fine ya don't make bombs tha' go boom in yer face, Iggy didn't warn ya 'bout that yeah"

"When did you get here?"

"Bein hunted Lassie, not ta get your nick in a twist Blew me way out I did, ya be proud o that, ain't no luck o' the Irish that is nope."

Ziva smiled at the young Irish woman, and looked to her sister glowing.

"This must be Pride"

"That I am Lassie nice home ya got here, shiny an all ain't much for that, how about a go second round then?"

"I do not understand what she is saying." Zach said confused.

"She wants to go again but we cant, I have no idea where the others are,"

"But that ain't never stopped us, not to mention the winds a little poor here."

Alia just started laughing and smiled at the red head.

"Guys I want you to meet Pride, better known as Iggy McHeart. Iggy these are my friends"

"Pleased ta met ya any friend o Wrath is a Friend o Iggy's I say now ya know We cant be off hootin and a what not, plans need be made and I am just waitin' fer the boom, ya jus say the word and it's be a beaut'"

"Is she talking about Bombs?"

"Yes Iggy is an Explosives specialist, and a huge asset to our team."

"What team?"

"Nothing I need to speak with Booth have you seen him?"

"Over there."

"Ok Zach Hodgins can you look after Iggy, and Iggy don't blow anything up"

Iggy smiled her half mysterious smile watching her best friend walk away, a hint of mischief in her blue eyes, she looked at the two boys and put an arm over both of them smiling her small shirt rose up a it showing a deep scar, she was fairly short only five two and she was smiling.

"So what ya got fer me?"

Hodgins smiled and led her to his work station, he held up a little vile.

"Flesh eating Beetles."

"Sexy."

She said smiling at the little bottle.

Booth stared at Alia and looked over to the young girl playing with Hodgins bugs.

"So she's apart of this unit known as the seven?"

"Yea I'm Wrath, she's Pride, as far as I know Greed and Lust are gone, I do not know about the others"

"A team made after the seven deadly sins."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Who's left?"

"Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony."

"I can tell ya Sloth is deader then dead, he's really dead."

They looked at the short girl doing a hand stand and flipping back onto her feet. Her dark green military pants jiggling.

"How do you know?"

"I blew em' up."

Wrath stared at her friend and blinked.

"What? How?"

"When I say don't drink nitro glycerin don't, never knew how ta listen him, ah well never well with workin' with fools."

"You are absolutely fascinating Miss Iggy, what part of Ireland are you from?"

"From Laos lassie and thank ya, Shiny toys ya go here, taking the best we got out there yea, how about showing me the place?"

"I would love to"

"Bones, I mean Dr. Brennan she doesn't mean that way."

"Ya got a great team here lass."

Iggy smiled looking at bones up and down.

"A fine team."

"Thank you I would love to show you."

Bones took Iggy and showed her around the lab.

"She's Gay isn't she?"

"Full out lesbian poor Bones, trust me she always gets who she's going for."

Ziva was standing in Alia's office on her phone with Agent Gibbs explaining the problem, on of the Unit was a marine and he would be interested in this, when she walked out, Iggy was Kissing a very confused Dr. Brennan who was kissing the young girl back. She cleared her throat.

"Oh Miss David I was just explaining the process of reconstruction of the skull to Miss McHeart."

"I do not judge your sexual preference is respected."

Bones blushed and Iggy grinned

"Thanks Lass"

She grabbed bones fiercely and kissed her hard


	14. prepareing

It was easy to forget why Iggy was there, her presence had a glow to it, she was like a time bomb and every time her mouth opened no matter what she said it was funny. Her accent was so thick most anyone could ever make out was her name.

Alia watched her friend whoever was systematically killing her team mates was going to come for them and they were both ready, Ziva was with them calm and collective even though the squints were laughing and having a great time there was a tension between the three women, something that could only be felt before going into a war zone. Alia was with Zach and he could sense something was wrong with her, she wasn't her usual self and it bothered him.

"I have identified some particulates if you would like to take a look."

Alia turned her green eyes to him and smiled slightly, it came as more of a grimace and she looked at some sand in the bones.

"I can accurately say this victim died somewhere in the south west."

She nodded and stood silently he had never experienced her like this, alert and silent.

"Have you decided what you shall do with the Whore?"

"Her name is Naomi, and we have not spoken in some time, I have accurately deduced she is frightened of me."

Alia gave a small smile she had spoken to the Whore after she was found and gave her a kind suggestion. Stay away from Zach and the Anthropology department. It was in no way scary but her tone suggested it was a warning.

"I do not care about her feelings, she is meaningless to me, and I only care about you."

"I care about you as well, will you give me your word you will be careful?"

She looked him and pursed her lips.

"Alia you do understand my underlying meaning of what I am referring to correct?"

"Yes I understand however that is not a promise I can keep, it is not my place to tell you if I will or will not be safe Addy, however I can promise you will not have to worry I will come back alive."

"That does not necessarily mean Safe."

The annoying vibrations sound began to piss Alia off she held onto her pillow she was tired going on recon with Iggy was like watching a four year old, she insisted they blow up everything but really they spent most of their time trying not to rob one of the drug dealers Bomb materials.

"David"

She muttered into the phone.

"We have something you should look at"

She groaned something and got up she was in a tight body covering black shirt and some underwear she put on some pants and placed on her shoes walking out.

Zach and Brennan were looking over a body on the examination table.

"Miss. McHeart has identified these remains to be a member of your unit."

Alia looked over the body and stared.

"Greed."

"all' we done ya be usin me las' name, though' meant more ta ya then tah'"

Alia rolled her eyes and stared at the body looking over it.

"Iggy break it down."

"Big Boom it was, can' tell fer sure wah' kind though' bet ya can."

Alia and Hodgins swabbed some samples and waited.

"It's done."

Alia looked at the paper and stared.

"Iggy lets go"

"Ya know who were fightin?"

"I know who were fighting"

Alia said and took her guns Ziva walked in with a larger male he was very well built and Alia blinked at him, she was lifted up easily and grinned at the tall brooding man.

"Hey there Wrath"

"Lust"

He grinned his bright blues looking at the small slim scientist glaring.

"I think your boyfriend hates me"

"He should"

Lust grinned his straight teeth and swung her around and slammed her into the wall she moved and punched him in the rib they began to spar Alia was good, very good and had the large me in a choke hold when he tapped out.

"You've gotten stronger"

"I have been eating my spices"

No one spoke.

"Your spices?"

"Yes like the pie sailor man"

Hodgins sighed his friend was hopeless

"Spinach"

"What do Mexicans have to do with the sailor?"

"Never mind just go take down your enemy"

"I will then you will explain your Mexicans."

Zach watched them go he wasn't sure why he felt the green emotion but when he saw that man hold onto Alia he wanted to physically harm him. Some primal instinct his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Addy"

_Goodbye Addy_

Alia said Zach felt a sharp stab in his chest it felt cold for some reason.

"You will be safe"

_I will try Addy shalom_

Zach stared at his cell phone and then looked at Hodgins.

"She said Goodbye."

"She loves you"

"She does not love me we are friends"

Hodgins raised a brow.

"Zach you love her too dude, you love each other she pulled out her love gun and shot you in the heart."

Zach furrowed his brows confused and Hodgins walked away he didn't feel like explaining what that meant so Zach went to Angela.

"Hodgins is under the impression that Dr. David and I have emotions toward each Other.

"You do Zach she loves you and you love her."

"Love is just an emotion-"

"Don't go quoting Brennan, you unlike her believe in love, and you love Alia and she loves you."

"Hodgins seems to think she has a love gun and has shot me in the heart."

"She wooed you Zach that's all he means."

"Was she intending to woo me?"

"You both wooed each other."

"Are you certain?"

"Pretty damn sure"

Zach pondered on this and walked toward his Office he had nothing to do but wait, time seemed to move in a decreased speed for him and he was not sure why.

"Agent Booth went to aid NCIS and the CIA he will not relay any more information."

Zach sighed annoyed and shook his head he hated when Alia went out on the field, she always came back different a little less of a scientist a little more of them.


	15. confessions

Alia sat with Zach looking over the remains she didn't talk about what happened, she didn't tell him anything, Booth wouldn't talk about what happened, it was like a gloomy shadow looming over everyone in the Lab, Alia was in the Gym with Hodgins she was fighting and letting out a lot of steam, she wasn't speaking but she was breaking the punching bag hitting it so hard.

Every male stared as she beat the bag, they winced at every hit she was destroying the bag when it finally broke in half and sand slid out she drank some water and Hodgins walked with her she didn't speak her green eyes looked cold and emotionless.

"Seriously what happened out there?"

She looked at him and stared.

"Don't ask me that Jack you don't want to know and if you ask me I will tell you."

He stared at her and breathed in it was really bad he remembered when she came back soaked in blood, soaked in through her hair, cloths and everything Booth was covered in blood too, they didn't speak no one did. And he wanted to know.

"Is it that horrible?"

"It's not something you want to know Jack"

"You're my friend and if anyone hurt you I need to know please"

Alia looked at him and stared.

"I killed them Jack"

He stared at her confused.

"They took Iggy, and had Booth Lust was fighting, I couldn't get to Booth so Iggy blew them up, and she just was gone. I killed them, they laughed and tortured Booth and killed the other agents, I had to they wanted me to become a monster and I did I killed all of them."

Hodgins looked at his friends the sadness in his eyes and alia held her head down.

"Iggy's gone?"

"When we got there it was like walking into something evil, there was blood everywhere, they tortured those innocent people. Just to get to me I lost control I'm a monster inside Jack, I shouldn't be a scientist I should be what I am"

"You are not a monster, you are not a killer, your one of us, you're a lab rat and the reason it's so hard is because you're one of us now, if you had been put thorough the same thing while in muss ad you would be fine, but no, you're good you help people and you're not a monster."

Alia looked at Hodgins and smiled she hugged him and they walked back to the lab in a lighter mood.

Alia sat with Zach on his couch neither said nothing when Zach decided to break the silence he looked into her green eyes she blinked at him curious and he stared at her.

"I have feelings for you."

She blinked.

"I want to have a romantic relationship."

She stared at him, Zach waited he had no idea what se was thinking and felt a sense of rejection she stood up jumped on him and kissed him her legs wrapped around him. Zach kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around him. They walked backward toward his bedroom and he moved above her he pulled away and looked at her.

"Take off your cloths"

She raised a brow.

"Are you ordering me?"

"Yes"

He said looking in her eyes he was confident she smirked at him and did as he commanded he kissed her neck and chest, biting her the room filled with their moans alia looked at Zach he forceful removed her pants and she smiled at him pulling his hair,

"Remove my cloths"

She did as he commanded and they overlooked each other alia raised a brow she was pleased with Zach and he felt pride she was pleased with his form. They began to kiss each other and Zach became forceful he moved her hands above her head and mounted pressing into her. He groaned she was tight wet and warm. She slightly screamed and they began moving hard. It was painful rough and aggressive. Zach bit Alia choking her and she moved over him swaying in a dancelike pattern they both began to scream and moan with each other her hands rubbing Zach's chest. Nothing existed outside them and soon she was climaxing calling his name Zach moved over her thrusting he wanted to show her he could control her, he could be a man.

Alia lay with Zach they were both caressing each other she looked at him and he smiled at her. They were glowing.

"I have wanted to do that"

"SO have I Zach"

He looked at her.

"Why didn't you?"

"I did not want to overwhelm you,"

"I would have enjoyed it."

She smiled and moved over him kissing him he groaned and moved with her again she was too good and he moved her beneath him she raised a brow.

"You're too good at that"

"I thought that was the point."

He kissed her moving again they were starving for physical satisfaction all night it was a marathon of who could outlast whom, neither couldn't get their fill finally they both collapsed in the morning Zach lay above Alia breathing in.

"Are you alright"

"I don't think I can walk"

He grinned and she smiled kissing him.

Hodgins looked at his watch it was three in the afternoon what the hell was with Alia and Zach knowing them it was a star wars thing but he had enough it was the weekend and he wanted to shoot some bow and Arrows already he was a pretty good shot. He got to the garage and heard the pounding and screaming he widened his eyes it was alia and she was calling Zach's name he blushed and grinned running out. So that's what was keeping them? He would have to wait until they were done.

Alia stood beside Zach they were both in lab coats both silent but the chemistry between them was thick it was like walking into pheromones going between the two. Alia was right she couldn't walk after their lovemaking. Something was wrong with Naomi because Zach was a jack hammer.


End file.
